Still Just the Two of Us
by RaDiKaL
Summary: Weeks into their positions at SPD, Jack and Z have a follow up to their previous encounter.


**Still Just the Two of Us**

Series: Power Rangers SPD

_Events in this chapter take place the night of the Space Patrol Delta Episode Sam._

**Category**: Lemon/Comedy/Mature

Z sits cross-legged onto the couch in the middle of the B-Squad Common's room. She is wearing a pair of yellow men's boxers with black checkers throughout it and a loose white t-shirt. The Common's room acts as a resting and relaxing area for the members of the only current active SPD Ranger Squad on Earth, when they have yet to return to their quarters for the night. It is already late, past midnight, and the young Latina has yet to find herself tired from the day's events.

She hums to herself lightly as she applies a coat of yellow toenail polish to her left foot, already having done her right foot. She doesn't know when she became fond of the color; maybe it's a result of having been made the Yellow Ranger for the B-Squad. She finishes applying the coat to her toes, twists the small bottle closed after reinserting the brush and she sighs lightly, waiting for the toenail paint to dry. After helping Sam get settled in with the Base, and finding him a suitable Squad to fit in, her mind has finally started digesting the words that Sky had spoken earlier.

_He called us freaks, all of us. Including himself. Just what is his problem_, Z ponders as she unconsciously bites her bottom lip.

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice rings throughout her ears as the figure hops onto the back of the couch that she is seated upon. She feels the material underneath and behind shift about as the newcomer slides down onto the couch behind her. Nestled in between his legs, Z leans back onto the chest of the owner of the voice.

"Hey Jack," Z lowers her lips to his. She turns back and sighs softly as he wraps his arms around her waistline and rests his chin in the crook of her neck. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, that I can see," the dreadlocked haired man retorts playfully. He watches her play with the silver necklace that was returned to her earlier in the day. Judging from her quietness, and the attention that she is giving to her 'Z' necklace, he doesn't have to guess about what she is thinking about. "Sky's words still getting to ya?"

"Yeah, a little," Z licks her bottom lip. "Is that all we are to him? To himself? Freaks?"

"Sky is a freak," Jack's eyes narrow slightly. "He was totally out of line. And to be honest, I don't think that he really cared about finding Sam like you did."

"Maybe," Z looks down at the letter dangling from the chain around her neck. "Helping Sam, and finding out that we got our… abilities from the work that our parents did here at SPD really got me thinking…"

"About," Jack pushes.

"Well, I was thinking about my mom," Z states. "And why she abandoned me at the orphanage when I was little."

"Well, whatever the reason, it was not your fault," Jack kisses the back of her neck. "Her loss."

"Don't you ever think about your folks," Z turns slightly to look at his face. For as long as they have known each other, Z cannot recall a time where Jack had even spoken of his parents. She knew the basics, which he too ran away from an orphanage. "Any at all?"

"No," Jack answers rather to fast for her taste. Slowly his eyebrows relax. "Okay… maybe a little. Sometimes. Not so often, but yeah, sometimes. But I have you; you're all the family I need."

Z smiles at his words. She leans into his embrace, looking slightly up at the ceiling above them. She had kept the Common Room's lights off, aside from the small lights alongside the wall to illuminate the room if one would enter the area so one could see in which direction he or she were going. "I'm glad I was able to help Sam. He reminded me so much of my… our situation. It would have been wrong not to help. It makes me feel… good."

"I thought that you didn't like that warm toasty feeling that helping others gave you," Jack teases as he plays with her hair.

"You know what I mean," Z turns around slightly and pinches his arm. "Besides… a lot of things have changed since then."

"Yeah. For one, these spiffy costumes and cool weapons we get to play with," Jack chuckles as he continues twirling a strand of her hair around a finger.

"Yeah, that too," Z turns back around and leans back into his embrace. "Hmm, this is nice."

"What is," Jack asks.

"This," Z squeezes his knee. "You and me. We haven't had a chance to be alone together since we arrived. I mean, really alone. Just you and me like it use to be."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jack leans forward and rests his chin on the crook of her neck lightly once more. "It's been a constant thing all the time. Monster fight here, training there, and a weapons seminar there…"

"We should ask the Commander for a day off," Z remarks. "I mean, you and I, we have never really had any money for ourselves. Now with a steady paycheck, we could actually go out and do things. Go to a movie, shop, dinner… an actual date…"

"A date," Jack smiles as he removes his hand from her hair and slides his palms down her bare arms. "That sounds nice."

Z turns slightly once again and kisses his right cheek while tenderly caressing his left. "I've missed you, you know. It doesn't feel right… sleeping by myself."

"I know," Jack slides the neck of her shirt to the side where he plants a soft peck on her shoulder. "You and I… we always slept together… even if we weren't… _sleeping together_."

"Heh, yeah," Z arches her neck slightly, giving Jack better access. "We haven't done… that… in a while either. Since we were arrested."

"Yeah," Jack agrees. "Remember we use to do it everyday? Twice even?"

"Yeah, those were great days," Z admits as her face grows hot. She feels Jack's palms slowly rotate around her middle, just slightly above her boxers, which more or less were once Jack's. "We've been so busy with being Cadets that we've haven't had a chance to have _fun_ in a while."

"True," Jack thumbs the entrance of the cloth that covers her lower half. The tip of his fingers brush across the small patch of brown curls through the opening. "I want to make you feel good Z."

"Then what's stopping you," Z rasps. She captures Jack's lips with her own, and the two allow their tongues to battle the other for dominance. Jack slides two fingers into the opening of her boxers and begins massaging her labia. Z moans against his lips as he slowly inserts one finger inside her as he spreads open her labia majora.

Z's hands latch onto Jack's jeans as she begins to squirm in his lap. Jack slowly begins to rotate the finger that he inserted into her vaginal opening. He rubs his thumb against her aroused clitoris. "Oh God… Jack," Z moans.

"I love the way you moan," Jack slowly pulls his hand from her lower lips. His middle finger is coated in her juices, and a small thin trail dangles from his finger from the opening of the boxers she is wearing. He locks onto her eyes as he places the digit in his mouth, tasting her essence. "I love the way you taste."

"We… we should move this to your room," Z tries to regain her composure. "Would be kind of hard to explain ourselves if we got caught… especially if it were Sky or Syd…"

"Both of them are working the night shift this week," Jack replies as he replaces his palm on top of her mound. "I doubt we will have to worry about either of the two… besides, you gotta admit, doing it out in the open sounds kinda… _hot_."

"Yeah," Z closes her eyes as she leans back up against his chest. "Yeah it does."

"Turn around Z," Jack orders. "Let me see you."

Following his command, Z slides out of his lap, only so she could turn around and face him. She crawls back into his lap and she places her feet opposite side of his hips. Her hot murky smell enters their nostrils immediately upon the opening of the boxers that she is wearing open as she spreads her legs before her man.

"Woo," Jack grins as he places his hands onto her hips, pulling her bottom close to his groin. "Smells like you're more than ready!"

"I'm hot Jack," Z moans as she feels his harden length grown underneath her. "I want you sooooo bad."

"Me to baby," Jack leans toward her and kisses her lips lightly. "Let's do it, right here."

"Here, in the Common's Room," Z breathes in deeply. Her eyes glaze over slightly. "Where everyone… where anyone could see?"

"Yeah," Jack raises his left hand and begins to massage her left breast. He pushes the neck of her overly large shirt down under the said breast, exposing it. "What are they gonna say? I'm Red Ranger after all."

"Yeah… feels so good... God I missed your touch," Z moans against his mouth

"Been to long," Jack moans back. "I'm gonna make you cum. Cum hard."

"Will you Papi," Z runs her tongue alongside Jack's bottom lip.

"No doubt," Jack responds as he grabs onto his gym shorts and slowly pushes them down. Z's hand immediately follow behind his own, tracing along the hot skin of his hardening member. "We got a few weeks worth of catching up on. You might not be able to do your morning workout tomorrow."

"That's sounds all the good to me," Z leans downward and kisses his abs. She continues to push his shorts down past his cock and sacks, and down past his knees. "But first… I think I owe you a little something... for being such a good Red Ranger."

"Yeah, what's that," Jack breathing increases as her lips get closer to her prize.

"I think you know," Z kisses the tip of his cock. She slowly begins to plant kisses along his length, her eyes never leaving his. Jack bites his bottom lip lightly. He had intentional kept her from giving him oral sex for the longest, not wanting her to feel obligated to return the favor for all the times that he went down on her. The first and last time that she had attempted to go down on him, was the night after their first run in with the B-Squad, right after the green skinned alien had given Z and himself the Proton Accelerator and disappeared into the night.

"God Z," Jack leans back into the sofa, shuddering in pleasure as his girls hand tightens around his length and begins to quickly beat him off. She captures his head in her mouth, and twirls her tongue around its large purple mushroom head. Jack places a hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair lightly in his hand.

"Want me to go farther Papi," Z asks childishly after she pops his cock out of her mouth. "Want me to take it all? You want me to choke on this monster?"

"I want you to do whatever the fuck you want to do with it," Jack spats out.

Z giggles at his bluntness. Not speaking another word, she takes him in her mouth again. With her left palm wrapped completely around the base of his cock, there is still at least another seven inches left to cover from where her lips are now, and with three more being hidden by her palm. She slides her hand up and down his organ as she proceeds to take more of him farther down into her throat. Five inches down, she chokes lightly and stops.

"Take your time baby," Jack gasps. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the pillows behind him. "It's not going anywhere…"

"Ummm," Z moaned around his cock. Her saliva began to run down his member, lubing it up. Slowly, inch by inch, she would make her way further down. She pulls him out completely, only to impale her throat on his rod over and over. Z begins to bob her head up and down, over and over. The sounds of her slurping fill the room.

"Christ," Jack moans as he closes his eyes as he enjoys the feeling from her lips and inexperienced tongue. For the parts of his length that she cannot take, she is slowly pumping with her hands, making sure that not one inch of his member goes without stimulation. He opens his eyes and looks down at the Puerto-Rican hotty that is in the middle of giving him probably the best blowjob he has ever had, from a newcomer at that! The sight of her lighter complexion mixing with his own darkness causes a shudder to run through him. "Jeez, girl, you keep that up, and I might not hold out for to much longer…"

"Isn't that the point," Z points out after she pulls the half of his length that she did manage down her throat, out. A thin trail of spit, trails from her bottom lip back down to the top of his cock. She continues palming his member with her right hand, taking her hand all the way to the base of his testicles, back up his spit coated shaft to the head.

"Yeah," Jack moans. He slides his hand down his thigh and gently squeezes one of her breasts. "Come here."

Releasing him, Z crawls up into his lap, leaving his hardened member standing erect between her two ass checks. Jack slides her shirt up her navel; Z raises her arms, allowing him to remove the article from her being. Tossing it on the arm of the couch, Jack wraps his arms around her middle as he pulls her forward. He flicks his tongue around her right nipple, before fully inserting it into his mouth.

"Hmm," Z closes her eyes and moans lightly, especially when Jack clamps his hands on her bottom and squeezes her cheeks. The bottom of her boxers quickly dampen with her own arousal, sticking the material slightly to Jack's abs underneath her. She wraps her arms around his neck, and tosses her head back, gasping as Jack continues his oral assault on her breasts. "That's it Papi, right there…"

Trailing from her chest and up to her neck, Jack continues to plant kisses upon the spots he knows which are the most sensitive to her. Z begins to grind downward onto his member, enjoying the feel of the fabric rub up against her. Her lovenest is leaking her arousal all over herself. The next morning Z will realize that the entire Common's Room will smell like her arousal, but since there is no one to witness the act that she is performing on her Squad leader, and secret lover, anyone that makes note of the smell, will not be any the wiser.

"Take me Jack," she mutters into his ear. "Take me now…"

"Impatient little minx, aren't you," Jack smiles as he kisses a spot jus below her right ear, a spot that he knows drives her wild. "Don't worry its coming soon."

"I hope… not too soon," Z gasps.

"Funny girl," Jack chuckles as he lifts her bottom up with his hands and positions her above his enlarged, heated member. "I'm gonna make you cum your brains out."

"Wait, my boxers," Z notes as she tugs on the sides of them.

"Leave em," Jack grins as he positions his member to enter the front of the boxer shorts she is wearing. "I'm gonna do you with them on."

"Oh God," Z closes her eyes as she feels the head of his cock brush against her pubic hairs, slowly inching its way toward its prize. Adjusting her position on his lap, she feels his tip, brushing against the entrance of her labia minoras. "Please, don't tease me…"

Jack doesn't answer verbally; instead, he gives her what she wants as her lowers her rump down onto his length. She gasps loudly as she feels herself being entered, her walls expanding to allow his much missed organ entrance. He slowly, yet with ease thanks to her lubrication, slides into her; her nest taking inch by inch. Z's eyes are wide, and no words escape her lips as she feels herself being completely filled with his ten inches.

"Oh God, oh God," she whimpers. "So full… I forgot just how big you are…"

"Then let me remind you" Jack kisses her full lips lightly as he begins to shift both her body and his.

"No," Z stops him. "I want to be on top."

"Sure thing," Jack tells her as he rests his hands on her buttocks. He gives both cheeks a firm squeeze, urging her to do what she's gotta do. Z slides her arms around Jack's neck as she raises herself upward from his length, before slowly impaling herself over and over, as she begins ridding his member. Her booty bounces in Jack' palms as she gradually picks up speed.

Z gasps and moans; her eyes closed as she enjoys the sensation of being fucked. Her back arches as Jack runs his hands all over her backside, her rump and up to her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You like being my little hoe Z," Jack mutters against her lips. "You like riding this black cock?"

"I love it," Z gasps in response. "I love it! I love you!"

"I know you do," Jack slaps her rump with his right hand, letting the smack echo throughout the room. The boxers that she is still wearing have ridden up into her cheeks, and now appears as if she is wearing a thong, granted a flannel looking thong, but a thong nonetheless. Using his strong hands, he holds her waist steady, as she grinds down upon his shaft. "I love you too."

Their combined moans and grunts fill the room, and Z is relentless as she continues to increases her tempo, riding Jack. Her breasts sway up and down before her dark skinned lover, as he caresses her backside with his hands and plants his face between her neck and collarbone, kissing her all over. Z arches her back and places her hands on Jack's knees, her gasps of desire filling the room. Between them, Jack's thick member disappears inside the material covering her lower half, into her moistness; the combined friction from her lover and the material of the boxers increasing her sensitivity. Close to an hour passes, before Z alerts Jack to the arrival of her peak.

"I'm gonna cum Jay," Z pants, beads of sweat run down her arms, face and breasts. "I gonna cum…"

"Then do it," Jack kisses her chin. "Cum hard baby."

"I wah… I want you to cum with me," Z moans.

"I'm... I'm right behind ya doll," Jack grunts, his own eyes clenched shut. He tightens his arms around her middle and pulls her closer to him, keeping her love box buried down upon his length. He can feel her inner muscles contracting tightly around him. Despite the strength going against her, Z wraps her knees around Jack's waist and her fingers dig into his backside as she reaches her orgasm.

"Oh God, Jack, JACK," Z screams as her vision explodes. Breathing heavily, she falls against his chest; if it were not for his own strength keeping her held up against him, she would have probably collapsed next to him on the couch.

Jack has his forehead rested against her own; he struggles to catch his breath as well. When she climaxed, her own orgasm trigged his own; his load painting her womb with his seed. "That… was intense…"

"Yeah," Z agrees as she grabs her shirt from off the back of the chair. She dabs her face dry, and does the same to her lover. "But well worth it…" she smiles as she settles back against his chest; not bothering to remove him from inside her. The two fall into a comfortable silence for several minutes, simply recovering from their activity.

"So, about that date," Jack is the first to break the silence. "Any idea on what you wanna do?"

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter," Z responds softly as she continues to lye against his chest.

"We… we didn't use protection," Jack notes.

"I know," Z nods her head softly. "I… I don't think either of us realized… too caught up in the moment."

"There's the possibility of you being pregnant," Jack states simply.

"Yeah," Z opens her eyes slightly, taking in his sweaty features. "Hmm… well I guess then if it happens, it happens. If not, we'll defiantly be more careful in the future."

"Yeah," Jack nods in agreement as he draws her rump closer to his being. "You came hard?"

"Oh yeah," Z giggles lightly. "That was one I really needed. Thank you."

"I can tell, you really dug into my back when you came," Jack smirks as he slaps her rump.

Z gasps from the slightly arousing sting. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I wasn't too much paying attention to that feeling, if you catch my drift," Jack winks at her as he slowly shifts her off his lap, long enough for him to pull his member from her wet nest and slowly pull his gym shorts back above his knees. "You want to get a shower with me?"

"Yeah," Z licks her lips as she stands to her feet, wobbling slightly. She drapes her shirt back over her shoulders; it clings to her sweaty body like tape. "I'd like that. Heh, maybe we could go a second round, in the shower?"

"You're reading my mind," Jack stands to his feet and leads her to him room. Being the Red Ranger has its own advantages, such as having a personal shower within his dorm. "We have plenty of time, you and me."

"Just the two of us," Z laughs.

"Always," Jack grins as he pulls her into her dorm, the door closing behind the two.

**********

In the Command Center, Sydney Drew sits across the room away from the Blue Ranger, who is deeply ingulfed in reading over several important files concerning their recent captured criminal. He is too lost in his thoughts to see the flustered look upon the Squad's Pink Ranger.

Sydney had her stations viewing monitor turned away from the Blue Ranger, who is seated upon the Commander's console. She has a small transmitter placed in her left hear, allowing just her to hear any and all audio from her monitor.

_"We have plenty of time, you and me."_

_"Just the two of us,"_ Z Delgado can be seen laughing on the screen.

_"Always,"_ Jack grins as he pulls Z into his dorm room, closing behind the two.

Sydney closes the Media Window and sits back into her seat. As with all Cadets on the night shift, one must keep constant monitoring throughout the base. She had been bored and decided earlier to look in on the B-Squad Common's area, and although she had not expected the show she was given, she can honestly say that she is not upset that she did come across such a… treat.

"Sky," Sydney stands from her console. "You mind taking over the Monitor Viewing for a few minutes. I…. gotta go use the bathroom."

"Sure thing," Sky replies as he lays his folder down on Cruger's console, obviously of Sydney's arousal as she stands from her seat and quickly heads out of the Command Center. "Don't take to… long? Hmm, she's gone already…" Sky looks around the Command Center, noticing that the Pink Ranger cannot be seen nowhere. "Man, she must have had to really go."

Unknown to the Blue Ranger, what Sydney had to do in the Ladies Room was anything but what he had thought

**********

**And that is the follow up to my first SPD Jack and Z fic. Not as long as the last one, which was like 30 pages and actually held something resembling a plot but yeah, like on this site you are really reading for a plot.**

**It took a while to actually be released, but I only write fics like this when heh, the mood hits. So yeah, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**My next one, which I was writing alongside this one, takes place after the events of Stakeout and is a threesome between Sydney, Jack and Z, which more or less comes from events in this story. And who knows, I might have a Sky/Syd one in the works.**

**Dont forget to leave a review my way.**

**RaDiKaL**


End file.
